Beyond Your Control
by Seanchai15
Summary: Lisa, Joe, and the Keefes are taken hostage by Jackson's company, and must find a way to escape before it is too late. Story is better than summary, I promise!


Disclaimer: Characters you recognize belong to Wes and Carl, random henchmen belong to me, and random hi-security cabin belongs to any Red Eye fanfic writer who ever lived.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A crash of thunder shook the room, causing the little boy sitting on his mother's lap to start to cry. His parents tried to calm him, but the child was panicked beyond control, and would not stop screaming. Finally, the door to the small room slammed open, and a burly man stuck his head in.

"Will you make that kid shut up?" His voice was a roar, and for a few seconds, the child was silent from the sheer shock, and then began to wail again. His mother tried once more to soothe him as the big man yelled into another room for someone to come and help with quieting the child. A slim young man came in, holding a small vial of fluid and a syringe. He measured a small dose of the liquid into the needle, then approached the child. The mother pulled him close and tried to keep him away from the man, but was wrenched away by the burly guy as the child was injected. He shrieked louder at the sting of the jab, then fell silent.

"What did you do to him? What did you just do to my baby?" Now the woman was bordering on hysterics, completely helpless to aid her child.

"Calm down, Mrs. Keefe. He'll be fine. It's just a sedative so that we can all get some sleep. Kid's got quite a set of lungs on him." It was terrifying how he could switch from being so sinister and cold to suddenly sounding friendly, like a fellow parent at the park, watching their kids play together. Lisa very clearly remembered how well Jackson Rippner could switch personalities, and witnessed another such change as he came over to her, catching hold of her chin. "You sure you haven't reconsidered my proposition, Leese?" She glared at him and pulled her face away from his hand. "I'll take that as a no. Well, then, goodnight all." He followed the hefty man out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind himself.

The minute he was out of the room, Keefe's head bodyguard tried to force the door, but was unable to open it. Lisa watched him, knowing that the door was not going to open, but hoping anyway that it would. She leaned against the wall for support and looked around the room, astonished at exactly how many people had become involved in this. The Keefes and their guards were being held hostage for political reasons, she knew that, and she and her father were there as revenge for what they did to Jackson. Cynthia had helped evacuate the Keefes from the Lux, so she had been kidnapped as well. They had been flown out to God only knew where, and locked in this room. It was solidly constructed, with barred windows and a keypad needed to open the door. There were a few sad excuses for mattresses on the floor, and a bucket that the big guy had relished explaining the purpose of. Other than that, the room was empty, and most of the space was used simply for sitting on while the group tried to plot an escape and calm each other down. Lisa sighed and stared at the door, wondering how long they would be kept here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jackson finished brushing his teeth and looked up at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was feeling a little guilty for drugging a small child, but reminded himself that it was just a job and had finally shut the thing up, so that worked out. Besides, his main focus here was not on the Keefes. There were other operatives, including his boss, who could deal with this now, leaving Jackson to concentrate on the people who'd botched the job initially. Honestly, he didn't care much about Cynthia- she'd just followed orders and the panic in her eyes now was enough punishment for her, but Lisa and Joe Reisert would pay. Every minute of pain he had endured would be made up for, plus the fact that they'd ruined his perfect job performance record. He lifted his head to see the reflection of the scar on his throat. It had healed well, and there was a minimum of pain now, but the agony of the first few weeks after the attack stayed in his memory. He left the bathroom and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over himself and thinking about his day.

They'd planned a group attack, carrying out all the abductions at roughly the same time to cause confusion and panic. The leader of the group had taken his men to knock out the bodyguards and get the Keefes, and Jackson had gone to get Lisa while his underlings took care of her father and Cynthia. He felt himself grin at the memory of Lisa's look of terror when she'd woken up and found him looming over her, a hand pressed over her mouth and both wrists bound. She had tried to fight him off, but he'd overpowered her and managed to get her to the company plane in relatively good time. He would have spent the whole three-hour flight harassing her, but had other business to attend to, so he'd only had time to make his offer to her. Oh, how sweet that had been.

He'd taken her away from her fellow prisoners, which had made her fear of flying and at the situation worse, then put her in a seat next to him, mockingly asking if she was having a good trip. Then he'd given her two options. She could either stay with the group, and have herself, her father, and Cynthia treated as average hostages, or she could stay with him (he left what exactly that entailed open to her interpretation) and be guaranteed much more humane treatment for the other two. She'd considered it, but ultimately had refused the offer. The memory of her shudder as he'd caressed her cheek filled him with pride. He'd regained control of her, and it felt good. He knew she'd be begging to take him up on it soon enough, after a few days of the horrible food, uncomfortable beds, and lack of plumbing. She'd be so desperate for an improvement that she wouldn't care who else was in the bed, so long as it actually had a frame and blankets. He fell asleep thinking about it, and dreamed of Lisa, curled up safe and warm next to him on his luxurious bed, completely at his beck and call so she could stay that way. _Ahhh, perfect._


End file.
